Simple Beginnings
by woodlandflower13
Summary: A simple little write up on Peter, Clair, and Mohinder from the first episode. Rated T just to be safe, if you've seen the show this won't any worse, it's actually cleaner.


_Dear Reader,_

_This is a practice. I am not very good at writing, I decided to try and just write a short simplification of the beginning of heroes. I know it's different from the TV show, but that is what will make it interesting. **I do not own any of the characters, and I do not mean to write anything offensive.** So please read and leave a comment, don't just tell me it's bad. Please explain why and what I can do to improve it._

_Thank you so much,_

_ Woodlandflower13  
_

Chapter One, Texas

Clair ran. Her legs kept telling her that she had to stop but she knew that she couldn't, if she did she was done for. It had all started yesterday morning when she was having breakfast and she grabbed the toast and had touched the hot mettle of the toaster. Her hand and fingers had blistered and hurt so badly that she thought that she would have to go to the hospital, and then they just healed, with in seconds her hand and fingers stopped hurting and returned to normal. That was only the beginning of the most extraordinary day in Clair's life.

The next "miracle" that happened was during lunch, when a kid tripped and his knife went flying right into Clair's palm. Clair slowly removed the knife and watched in utter amazement as her skin healed it self. Luckily no one noticed. Clair went to her nest class, but continued to ponder her new abilities. After school Clair decided to tell her best friend Zack. "Zack, I have something I need to talk to you about. Will you come with me to the observation tower?" "I don't know I've been having a, well, sort of crazy, weird, day" "Please Zack" "Oh, all right. I guess. As long as we get back be for to late, I have a ton of home work to do." "Thanks Zack, I knew I could count on you!" Clair said as she gave Zack a quick hug, before they hopped onto their bikes.

Clair and Zack arrived at the foot of the old observation tower that had been their special place since middle school. They had spent hours laughing, talking, gossiping, and crying up here together and now it would become the place were Clair told her big secret to her very best friend. As they climbed the stairs Zack asked "So what is it that you need to tell me? You're not moving, are you?" "No, nothing like that. It's just, well, you see, this morning I burnt my hand really badly on the toaster." "So, what. I get burnt all the time doing that" " Well the thing is, my hand, well it healed it self" Clair said as she lifted up her hand that was perfectly blister free. "I don't get it. Are you joking around with me?"Zack said looking at Clair quizzically. "No, it's not a joke, I swear!" "But you can't mean that your body just heals it's self?" " Well what else could it be, I know it's crazy, but how else can I explain it?" "Well I don't know Clair, It's not like this happens every day" "Look" said Clair, "if I'm right, when I cut my finger it will heal it's self, right?" "Right" replied (your characters name. Clair carefully took out her key chain and opened her swiss army knife, she then slowly cut a small cut in the tip of her finger. To Clair and Zack amazement the small cut seemed to heal and disappear. "Clair, did I just see what I thought I just saw?" "I think so." "Then does that mean you're some kind of super hero?" "I don't know? But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone!" "Of course I'll keep your secret, I wouldn't dream of telling a soul!" "Thanks Zack I knew I could count on you, I just can't help imagining what would happen if the world knew what I could do."

Chapter Two, New York

Peter woke up the same way he had for the past week, in a cold sweat. It was the dream. He had been having the same dream for a while and every time it became more vivid and real. He could fly!

Peter was a relatively normal boy, he was a lot quieter then most his age and more compassionate. His older brother thought him weak and useless because of his tenderness and ability to understand others, but his mother knew that there was more to Peter than meet the eye. It was a hard time in the Patrelli family, Peter's father had just died of a heart attack, and of all the Patrelli family, Peter was taking it the hardest. Like Peter's brother Nathan, his father had thought Peter was weak and a failure. Peter felt he had let his father down by not becoming the strong leader his father had wonted him to be, and now that his father was dead, he would never be able to make him proud.

Peter knew that he had to tell someone about these dreams, they were just to real to ignore. So Peter decided to tell Nathan. Peter went to his brother's office, he hadn't seen his brother since their father's funeral which was about 2 months ago. Peter wasn't sure how his brother would react to having him come to see him, especially having the election so close, Nathan with running for congress, and was bound to be busy. Peter almost didn't knock, but then he realized that he would go crazy if he didn't share the dream with someone. So Peter knocked. "Come in" said his brother's familiar voice. "Nathan, I need to talk to you about something"Peter slipped into the room and sat down next to his brother. "Peter you know I'm busy, I really just don't have time right now. How about we talk after the election?" "Nathan I know you are busy, but this is important." "All right peter, you can tell me if it's really that important." "Well for the past week, I've been having the same dream. I'm standing on the edge of a tall building and I jump off it... and fly, and every time I have this dream it becomes more real and more detailed. But last night when I had the dream, you were in it and you could fly too." "Peter, it's just a dream,, you can't possibly think it's real." "So you don't believe me?" "Peter, it's not about believing or not. Flying like that is imposable." Peter stood up and went to the door "I don't believe you."Peter said defiantly as he left. "Peter, I'm just saying that it's a waste of your time." Nathan called out after him.

Peter walked through the office and stepped out onto the side walk. He wasn't sure what to do. He was positive that he could fly, how could he make Nathan believe him? Then it hit Peter, he would just have to show Nathan that he could fly.

"Mr. Petrel, I have a message from your brother Peter" said the secretary as she walked into Nathan's office. "Bring it here Martha" the secretary placed a sheet of paper on his desk, and said "He called while you were in a meeting and told me to write down his message and give it to you" "Thank you Martha, I will call for you if I need anything". Nathan took the note from Martha and read it, it was his worst fear confirmed, Peter was going to try to fly. The note read:

_Nathan,_

_Even after talking with you I am still convinced that I can fly._

_I wont to prove to you that I can. _

_Please meet me in the ally next to my apartment at 4:30PM,_

_I will be waiting._

_-Peter_

Peter stood on the roof of his apartment building looking out over New York, it was 4:29, Nathan would be coming soon. Peter heard his name called from the ally. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. Sure enough it was his brother Nathan."Peter come down, lets talk about this before you go leaping of buildings" "I'll be down in a second." Peter stepped closer to the edge. "Peter wait!" Nathan called, but it was to late. Peter jumped.

Chapter Three, Madras India

Mohinder Suresh glanced up from his desk to see who had knocked on his door, one of the collages secretaries was standing in the door way."Professor Suresh, you are needed in the office" "Yes, I'll be down in a minute, I just need to put these papers away" Mohinder gathered the papers he had been grading and placed them into his desk. Mohinder fallowed the secretary out of class room and down to the offices, there she handed him a letter. "Your mother called with this while you were teaching" said the secretary. Mohinder took the letter that the receptionist had copied down from his mother, folded it and placed it into his pocket and walked back to his class room where he read:

Mohinder,

I have just received a phone call from the police in New York were your father has gone to research the superhuman genetics. Your father had taken a job as a taxi driver in order to support himself in New York, and was killed yesterday in the taxi. Please go to New York and clean out his apartment, and bring his ashes back to have a proper burial.

Your Loving mother,

Lalita Suresh

Mohinder and never been extremely close to his father, but he had always loved him. He felt that he had to go to America and find his fathers killer, who Mohinder was positive was some how connected to his fathers research.

Mohinder packed his suitcase and took the next plane from India to New York. When Mohinder arrived at his father's apartment he started to look around for his father's research, then he herd a sound, it was a cellphone, Mohinder moved into the next room to find a man working on the phone wires."Who are you?"Mohinder asked,"I'm from the phone company, I'm redoing the buildings wiring."Mohinder looked at what the man was doing and realized that he wasn't redoing the wiring, he was putting a bug on the phone."Who are you really?" Mohinder asked, the man looked at him and reached into his coat. Mohinder saw the gun coming out and tackled the man, they rolled through the room into the first room where a young girl had just walked in. Mohinder wrestled the gun from the man's hands just as they noticed the girl. The man quickly said "Help, I came in here to repair the phone and this man attacked me with his gun!" "No, he's lying! He was the one with the gun." The girl looked at Mohinder and then the man, she replied to the man "If it's his gun then why are you waring a gun holster?". The man seeing that he was beat pushed past the girl and ran down the hall way and disappeared down the stairs.

"Thank you, you just saved my life" Mohinder said breathlessly, "Well I'm glad I could help, now you can try and help me, I'm looking for Chandra Suresh." "Why?" Mohinder wasn't sure if he could trust anyone. "Chandra was a good friend of mine, but He didn't come over to my place last night to have dinner with me like we always did, so I got a little worried. Do you know where I can find him?" Mohinder decided that he would have to trust someone and apparently this girl was a friend of his father. "I'm sorry to have to tell you, but Chandra Suresh was murdered yesterday. I'm his son Mohinder." "Oh no, I'm so sorry! I only knew him for about a year but he told me a little about his research. He also mentioned you and your mother." "Well I'm glad my father had a friend, I would enjoy your company miss..." "Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm Eden McNeil." "McNeil." "I wonder what that man was doing to your phone?" "He was putting a bug in it." "Why would anyone want to listen into your phone calls Mohinder?" "I don't know?"

Mohinder and Eden cleaned the apartment and started packing Mohinder's father's personal belongings. "I find it strange that none of my father's research is here." "Really? It's got to be here some where." "I've looked all through out the apartment and have only found his personal computer." Eden looked up and down the book shelves and exclaimed in surprise "Mohinder, I found Lemma, your father's pet lizard. I wonder how it got onto the book shelf?" "Doesn't matter... come here look what I found in his cage." Eden came over to where Mohinder was standing, he was holding a portable computer drive. "I wonder what's on it?" "I don't know" "Well we'll find out soon enough" Mohinder said as he plugged it into the laptop and turned it on. He opened the drive. "Is it what you were looking for?" "Yes Eden, this is exactly what I was looking for."


End file.
